


【及岩】蹒跚前行「R」（番外）

by shixiaoye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shixiaoye/pseuds/shixiaoye
Kudos: 37





	【及岩】蹒跚前行「R」（番外）

烟花点点消散于空，融入浓浓夜色。

及川呆愣地看着眼前人泛红的耳尖，欲吐出的话语全被冰凉奶味儿的棒冰噎住，顺着丝丝甜味流到心坎里头。

太过分了，他想。

全部都只是小岩一个人在耍帅。

他刚才酝酿的那么久就跟放闷屁一样，不仅一点也不帅气反而现在有点狼狈。

他控制住疯狂扬起的嘴角，因激动而窘迫的呼吸有些急促。幸好嘴里的冰好歹降了点温，不然烧红的样子绝对比小岩还明显。

牛奶棒冰在夏夜里冒着寒气，融化的液体划过冰身直直流下。

及川这才反应过来，慌张地退开半步惊呼一声，眼看快要流到岩泉的手上，几乎没过脑子就微弯着腰低头，抬手覆在岩泉的手背，丝丝体温从肌肤传到岩泉的神经，带着一些粘腻的汗液。

及川微伸舌尖勾着液体，顺势从棒身底端一直勾勒到顶端，点点碎液在他与棒冰分离之际闪烁在空中，半透明的白色乳液被及川轻揽含在嘴里，顺着明显的喉结滚动流至腹中。

岩泉发誓他绝对是故意的。

就凭方才及川不留痕迹的偷瞥被他撞见了。

就凭现在及川光明正大抬眸意味深长看着他，毫不掩饰地打响他的猎捕警铃。

该说，真不愧是他吗？

岩泉心里冷笑，但他双眸里微不可微被勾起的情欲与逐渐有苏醒之际的那根玩意儿总归是背叛了他。

及川太清楚他了。

岩泉不屑及川的轻浮，却在某种地方这恰巧禁锢了他。

就比如对自己轻浮。

谁能抗拒呢？他曾对那些小姑娘不自爱的向及川投怀送抱的行为不太看好。

及川那家伙凭什么能有这么多女孩喜欢？

好吧，他承认长相是一方面，球技好也是一方面，衣品也挺好，会讨女孩子开心。

可是及川这种恶劣到从马桶新鲜出炉的性格，除了他谁能接受？

这对每个女孩子都笑嘻嘻欠揍模样的中央空调，被甩过几天就当无事发生，来者不拒的混蛋，除了他谁还能忍受？

“走吧。”

及川听到岩泉操着沙哑的声音这么说。

蝉鸣在烟火后似被消声不少，闷闷的小声低吟。

“诶，等等！”及川突然想起来什么，他慌张地摊开手，里面是被他攥的皱皱巴巴的两根红绳。

“这是什么？”

岩泉的疑惑与嫌弃全被他预料到了，但他始终没气馁，抓着人的手腕儿就往上套，嘴里还不停嘟囔着：“刚才在摊贩里看见的，总觉得很适合……好啦你就好好带上吧！”

“噫，什么？才不要！”岩泉不甘示弱缩手挣扎。

一时间竟变成了两人比力气的时间，及川死死禁锢腕儿另手试图把红绳系上，为此他连牙齿都用上了。岩泉只剩一只可自由支配的手掌狠狠推着及川咬着红绳的脸，脸上的肉都挤的变形还不肯松牙。

两位一米八上下的成年男子在偶尔传过小孩嬉闹声与节日庆典欢呼声的黑夜里，幼稚地打着意义不明的争夺战，怎么看都像是心里年龄停在小学时代的小学生。

最后是及川赢了。他看着已成死结的红绳如愿以偿挂在岩泉的左手上，毫无求生欲得意地超他比V：“小岩别想拿下来哦，这是爱、的、禁、锢～”

“杀了你哦混蛋。”岩泉被激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，一脸“我不干净了”样瞅着自己的左手腕，又抬眼瞧瞧及川费劲地一只手系着自己的那根，微微叹息，不自在地把手伸到及川的视线内，缓慢又熟练地打着结。

及川的手臂停在半空中，愣愣地盯着岩泉低头时露出的发旋，好闻的洗发水味儿充沛他的鼻腔，刺激着他的每一根神经。

小岩果然没换洗发水。

似乎是情有独钟，岩泉从初中开始就一直用同一种牌子同一种味道的洗发水。有时及川寄宿在他家就会蹭他的洗发水用，那种清凉薄荷味儿被他吐槽太凉了，就跟小岩对他的态度似的。

然后他躺在岩泉的床上，头埋在枕头里又死赖着不出来，任凭岩泉怎么推都不管用，到最后也只是从枕头里闷闷发声：

“我终于知道猫为什么会痴迷于薄荷了。”

“话说，这真的不是毒品吗？”

他扭过头看向旁边不明所以的岩泉，笑着这么说。

这真的不是毒品吗？

及川不禁凑近岩泉的发丝嗅着，直到后者抬起头退了半步才后知后觉清醒，手腕上的红绳被绑的很规矩整齐，就跟小岩一样。

他只听到岩泉背对着自己渐行渐远的声音，仿佛能被风带过，和看到他暴露在热气中泛红的耳尖：“仅限旅途中。”

及川看着他的背影深吸一口气，笑着小跑地去追逐：“等等我啦，小岩。”

他们并肩下山，似磁铁般越来越近，手背看似不经意间的相触谁也没有躲，好在树叶时不时被风吹的沙沙声让他们大胆传出自己的心跳声。

到底是谁先勾起谁的小拇指，他们也记不清了。

到达民宿时年轻人们正热火朝天地吃着烤肉，大伙儿见他们回来热情地添两副碗筷，油汁滋滋啤酒碰撞，房东早已入睡，现在是年轻人们的狂欢。

等大家都聊熟了便也渐渐放开，话题也愈发口无遮难。

“话说第一次见到你们的时候还以为是你们的情侣呢！”一位明显喝多了的工作人士头上系着领带，嘴里的话都吐不清，红着脖子朝及川岩泉打趣，“毕竟是现在这种时候，而且还是你们这种又高长的又不差的年轻男孩当然是去陪女朋友啦，没想到竟然是一起来旅游的。年轻真好啊，像我这种时候还不知道在哪滚混呢，才不是在这儿累死累活地跑外勤。”

“诶——xx先生看起来也不大啊，工作很认真呢。”及川拎着罐装冰啤附和，微不可微地瞄了一眼岩泉，正好对上视线，意义不明地勾唇笑着，“我和小岩是幼驯染呀，这一年没见到面所以乘着假期出来培～养～感～情。”

及川故意说的意味深长，惹得女孩们“kya”地叫出来。

“讨厌，这种话太糟糕了www”

“原来是幼驯染吗？这种属性也太萌了吧w”

“诶——怎么了吗？”及川忍着桌底被掐的生疼的大腿根，一脸不知所云地装着纯，手指慢慢攀上岩泉伸过来的手背，掰开指缝间把人手朝上摊开，不紧不慢地轻轻曲指在掌心里画着圈圈。

带有茧的粗糙指腹描摹着每一根纹线，就像小猫轻挠一样使岩泉的手心发痒，一直痒到心底。

“害，现在的年轻人真的是——真会讨女孩子欢心啊！”

“还不是大叔你老了啦。”

“大叔都快三十的人了还混在年轻人堆里真的没有自觉吗www”

“哈！？好过分！只不过大了你们几岁而已啦混蛋小鬼们！”

“哈哈哈哈大叔发酒疯啦！”

“真的只是几岁吗www三岁一代沟哦～”

及川也不动筷了，举着啤酒跟他们一起调笑，岩泉低头自顾自吃着，谁也没注意到他们桌下的动作。

“那个，及川先生是和岩泉先生一起睡的吗？”一位坐在及川身边的女孩子看上去有些不自在，突然支支吾吾拉拉及川的衣角轻声问他。

“嗯？”及川看着女孩，礼貌笑笑，“是哦，都是兄弟嘛，一起睡大的。”

幸好及川说的小声，不然被传进某人的耳里又是一顿锤。

女孩似乎没听到后面的话，喃喃自语着“兄弟”二字，随后像是松了口气又像是决定了什么，凑上及川的耳畔用手遮掩。

“那，及川先生，今晚要不要和我睡？”

啪嗒。

筷子整齐搁在碗上发出不小的清脆声，但在热火朝天的屋内并未引起不相关的人注意。

随着搁筷声的，是桌下摊开的手掌倏然收起，紧紧包裹着及川的食指，体温传递心跳合拍，他们心照不宣地交替眼神，岩泉面上平静，灌着喝了半瓶的啤酒，藏在下面的手却暗暗发力，似乎是怕人跑了般。

及川把这人的可爱样尽收眼底，心里飘飘然却一脸歉意地向女孩竖着手放在胸前：“抱歉啦，小岩他喝酒很容易醉的，半夜会起来发酒疯，需要有人照顾他。”

“你说是吧，小岩？”

突然被cue的岩泉只是稍微瞥了他们一眼，并未回话。女孩突然臊红了脸，似乎是没想到会被拒，连忙摆手说没关系，然后默默离远了些隔出一段距离。

及川呼出一口气，被包裹住的食指却在不安分乱动，他搅着岩泉的手指内壁，狭小的他不太好动。岩泉感觉到了，故意对着干攥的更紧，朝他瞪了一眼嘴上继续喝着酒。

及川也不恼反而被逗笑，他不再乱动，身体贴近岩泉对他耳蜗吹热气：“待会儿也要含的这么紧哦？小、岩。”

几声咳嗽突兀打破了热闹气氛，大家只见岩泉低头擦嘴边的酒液，及川拍着他的后背朝他们道歉：“小岩他似乎醉到不行，我们先退场啦，大家要把我们份的全部玩上哦？”

“诶——那好吧，请好好照顾岩泉先生哦。”

“热水还有，要洗澡的话请自便。”

“晚安啦两位。”

“好啦，大家继续啦继续！”

做戏要做全，这是他们不明说都懂的。

岩泉一路半走半挨在及川的身上，胳膊被拽着环在人的肩上，鼻子凑在对方线条分明的脖子轻嗅，他快要被这满满属于那个人的味道逼疯。

门被及川拉开，点点光线争先恐后挤进漆黑屋内，又忙被黑暗吞噬，当最后一丝光不甘心地消失在无尽黑洞岩泉也被粗鲁摔在地上。

他的背后一阵痛，顺势也狠狠揪及川的衣领猛地拽下。

及川的头磕在岩泉头旁边，也管不上疼痛对着人的干净脖子就是一顿啃咬。

健色皮肤被咬出红痕渗着血迹，在黑暗里显得格外诱人，岩泉仰着头吃痛嘶声，抬手抓着身上人的头发拎起，明明尚未做事却已喘着粗气，极具危险地盯上对方的眸子，二话不说按下头牙齿磕牙齿双方都疼的发颤，也都不愿先分开。

又是无意义的对抗，这不算是吻，而是两只狼的撕咬。

岩泉承认，痛感是大于快感的。可他宁愿硬碰硬也不愿让那混账尝到一丝甜头，他尚来就不是在床上认输的类型。

更何况对象是及川彻。

他已被对方按在身下吃的死死的，那为何不顺着这个形势给人使绊子。

就算是被操，他也绝对不会输给及川彻。

唇齿相依混着的唾液染上血红，分不清是谁的铁锈味蔓延在双方的咽喉。

及川一手搁在岩泉的后脑勺把他往上送给自己，另手轻松解开人的和服穿过他单薄的衣料沿着颈椎骨一节一节往下游。

他摸的十分仔细，手上按着骨头也使了劲，像是欲透过薄肌描绘每一块的轮廓，一点点从头吃到尾。

屋里没打空调，夏夜有些闷热，细汗布满两人的身上每一寸肌肤，外面是大家有些不清晰的欢笑声，屋内是抑制不住的低喘，空气都染上旖旎与暧昧。

直到及川手指一直游到尾骨却丝毫没有再下去的动静，就停在这危险又让岩泉难耐的地方，轻扶微挠，惹得他背上被报复性抓了好几道红痕。

及川不舍地离开岩泉温热的口腔，银丝在微微照进来的月下闪着光，他看着身下人的皮肤一直红到锁骨下面似乎没停止的想法，目光炽热侵略之意溢于言表，禁不住嘴欠感叹：“好厉害——小岩到底有多想要我呢？”

“……混蛋。”被戳到柔软岩泉弯腿对着他的腹部就撞上去，不料及川挤进人跨间的腿眼疾手快隔着内裤顶上他早已挺立的小岩泉。

岩泉颤抖地弯曲抓在及川肩上的手指，快感与痛交织，一时之际眼里一片氤氲。

“刚才小岩没听到那位可爱的女孩子说的话吧？”及川轻吻上岩泉的喉结，虔诚又致命，修长手指摩挲着他的乳头，并指不重不轻左右扭捏，使岩泉被磨的又痛又痒。

“她说啊……”像是怜惜又似施舍，及川停在尾骨的手终于擦过对方滚烫的身子转移到穴口，手指的与穴口的汗液做到轻微润滑作用，光是在周围打转都好似要被吸进去，他缓慢按着岩泉无自觉吞吐的穴口，欲要抚平褶皱。

茧子真他妈是个好东西啊，岩泉想。

及川一直吻到岩泉的耳廓，他伸出舌尖勾勒，热气喷洒进耳道又引身下人颤抖不止，他好听的轻笑声故意压低，一字不落地传进岩泉的四肢百骸：“岩泉先生，今晚要不要和我睡？”

手指猛然插进穴内瞬间被肠肉紧吸，一侧的肩膀像是要被咬下一块肉般痛的及川倒吸气，岩泉埋在他的肩侧低哼，发狠地不肯松口，似乎是方才被欺负过头的报复，只从牙与肉的缝隙地沙哑挤住允许及川开动的字眼。

“闭上你的狗嘴，操我。”

当及川的东西完全挤进穴内时，岩泉才终于有了实感。他突然抓住了几分理智，也看清楚了现在的状况。

他不知何时被翻过身像只母狗撅着屁股爬在木质地板，下半身被撑的难受，一双烫手混着汗抚摸他的全身。

他最讨厌的姿势。

虽然他们之前只做过一次，但每当回想起这种姿势岩泉还是讨厌的。

那时他看不见任何人，只是埋在枕头里随着撞击摇摆腰部，每每撞到最深处他都止不住地低吟，只有他自己能听见的低吟。

就算实打实的属性体温与他负距离心里还是不可察觉地后怕，就像是他被其他人操着一样。

就像是他在操其他人一样。

记忆与此时重现，岩泉喘息声支离破碎，他紧咬着已破出血的下唇憋着不露出一点可以使风钻进的空隙，又被身后的人敏锐察觉，伸臂手指发力撬开岩泉的牙齿直通喉咙。

及川使坏地挺进插到最深，岩泉的生理泪水终于被逼出来，他俯下身咬人的后脖颈，不停地用他无比温柔的声线引诱对方：“小岩，叫出来，我想听。”

岩泉被顶的神志不清，他艰难地抬手抓挠及川的小臂宁死不屈：“混哈…混账……”

“真过分，明明是你情我愿的事……”声线委屈，力道却愈发加强，及川按着岩泉的肩膀直接把他翻了个面，肉棒在体内旋转一圈形状完完全全被岩泉画的一干二净，细碎的呻吟声像小猫似的轻叫，激的及川又兴奋不少。

“哈…你这个……满脑子嘶……满脑子淫秽废料的淫兽。”岩泉明显感受到体内的东西又大了一圈，他愤愤地低声咒骂，又抬腿勾住及川的腰肢往里送的更深。

及川任凭对方怎么说，他简直觉得这样操着狠话却夹的更紧的岩泉可爱爆了。他抽的很慢，一边感受温软肠肉不舍吸着自己的肉棒，一边故意磨岩泉的心志，等到对方难耐地扭着收紧腿又猛插进去包揽人爽到憋不住呻吟的神情。

真是收获了好表情啊，好想拍下来以后对着撸。

还未等及川的变态想法翻篇身下忽然紧缩的蜜穴差点让他缴械，他眯眼盯着岩泉得意挑衅的恶笑，掐着人的腰窝就是一顿抽送猛操。

“小岩真是……太会诱惑人了。”

“哈……混账。”

“小岩不要勾的这么紧啦，动不了了！”

“混账……”

“小岩……”

“混账。”

“小岩会说混账以外的词吗！？”

“傻逼…哈……”

“傻逼以外呢？”

“…混账。”

“及川彻……？”

“混账。”

“你对我？”

“喜欢。”

……

屋内明显连空气都冻结了半秒，随机两人就像是被煮熟的螃蟹般不约而同全身烧红。

“诶？诶！？？那是什么？刚才那是什么！！”

“闭嘴！混蛋川！！”

“小岩刚才是不是说了喜欢！？绝对是说了喜欢对吧！！！”

“是你听错了啊！”

“骗人！！绝对绝对说了喜欢！”

“闭嘴好吗？我他妈的都软了。”

“很不巧，我硬的不能再硬了。”

“滚啊！！”

手指交缠，鼻息交替，红绳交织。

俩成年男人在短暂的分别前夕笑的开怀，又在新的起跑线拥抱下一个重逢。


End file.
